charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Gregory
Dorian Gregory portrayed Darryl Morris in Seasons 1 to 7 of Charmed. He also portrayed Luthor Morris in the Season 6 episode, Witchstock, and one of the members of The Order who was impersonating Darryl in Prince Charmed. Biography Dorian was born in Washington, D.C. and raised in Cleveland, Ohio until age nine when he and his family moved to Los Angeles, California. Gregory began his acting career with guest roles on such series as Baywatch, Beverly Hills, 90210, Sister, Sister, among others. He played his first major role in Baywatch Nights, where he belonged to the regular cast from 1996-97. Career In 1998, Dorian Gregory received the role of the police officer Darryl Morris in the successful series Charmed, which he played until 2005. In 2002, he replaced cosmetic surgeon Jan Adams as one of the hosts of the male-oriented daytime talk show, The Other Half, which was cancelled the following year. He has hosted several events like BET Anniversary and Achievement Awards with Debbie Allen and Shirley Moore, Black Stuntwomen Beach Competition, and Elite Lee Jeans Model Look with Roshumba and Angelica Bridges. He has also hosted a radio show on Black Writers, supports minority Film Makers, appeared at high school dedication to support better educational opportunities. He is a founding member of Epiphany Theater Group, established by writer/producer/director Bill Duke. In 2010, Gregory made an impromptu appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in the Jaywalking segment. Leno was apparently unaware of who Gregory was until he informed him. Personal life He is actively involved in the Jeopardy Program, sponsored by the Los Angeles Police Department for youth at risk, as well as serving as the National Spokesman for the Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation. He was diagnosed with Juvenile (Type 1) diabetes when he was nine, and now talks to young adults and children on the subject as a motivational speaker. Dorian is working to raise funds to help find a cure for diabetes and offering information to support people living with the disease. He is also involved with AIDS Project LA and for the organization Mothers Against Drunk Driving (MADD). He has a music group with his sister, Mercedes Bey, called "MD Says", which stands for "Mercedes and Dorian Says". Their group has music running in Europe as well as domestic pick ups He is back in the music studio cutting more songs for a long awaited album release. He began his writing career as a poet ("Ashley Moore" and "Deep Deep Purple"). His passion for writing progressed naturally into music and has evolved to writing plays and movie scripts, including a play, Room Mates For Life. Gallery Opening Credits Dorian Gregory (Season 1-3).jpg|''Season 1, 2 & 3'' Dorian Gregory (Season 4 & 5).jpg|''Season 4 & 5'' Dorian Gregory (Season 6).jpg|''Season 6'' Dorian Gregory (Season 7).jpg|''Season 7'' Trivia *Dorian Gregory was not brought back for the show's eighth season due to budget cuts. However Brad Kern also stated that he felt the character's story was done by the season seven finale. Gregory openly voiced his disappointment concerning this at a convention panel he attended with Charmed co-stars; Jennifer Rhodes and Wes Ramsey. *According to Shannen and Holly, Dorian liked a lot of the more revealing costumes. *When asked which character he would chose from the show. Dorian answered Cole Turner."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4RBjeMJfsc" References External links * * Category:Performers Category:Main Cast Category:Out of Universe